


Pretty Venom

by 5158ARAHABAKI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cradle Snatcher, Dark Romance, Gen, Heavy Angst, R-21, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5158ARAHABAKI/pseuds/5158ARAHABAKI
Summary: Trapped like rats inside a maze, I always know I'd be the one you'd sink your teeth into.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Pretty Venom

It was a crowded hall full of different people with different personalities, the elites, the socialites, the politicians, and the businessmen, any class of people who belong to a wealthy family are gathered in this hall. For what reason?

Grand Viridian Pastures Hotel opens its another branch for it is one of the biggest chains of hotels here in the Philippines and as an investor and CEO of Miya Group of Companies, I have the privilege to witness the grand opening of their hotel and the fact that the President of Sugawara Corp. will finally turn over his company to their successor who's persona is still a mystery. I wonder who she or he really was. _Curiosity sometimes can kill the cat._

"Mr. Miya, I'm glad to see you here" An old man greeted me as he took a glass of champagne from a waiter. He is a fine old man, wearing a vermilion colored tuxedo with a touch of black for elegance, dominance, and power.

"Of course, I'll be here Mr. Ukai" I gave him a triumphant smile as he gave a warm one and tapped my shoulder bidding his goodbye for he has some matters to deal with. I took a sip of my champagne and made my way to the balcony, it suffocates me around those bunch of people who do nothing but pure business with a thin line of lies.

_What is a business world without predators acting like prey?_

"You surely are a person who hates attention" I shifted my gaze to see Terushima holding a glass of champagne on his left hand while his right hand was placed on the pocket of his black slacks. "Enjoy the party, Osamu" He added, I shook my head and shifted my gaze when the crowd started to clap their hands.

"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen. We all welcome you for this evening's event, the opening of Grand Viridian Pastures Hotel owned by none other than the great Sugawara Kagami!" The MC announced as another round of applause filled the hall. I smirked to myself because of that, Sugawara family surely is one of the most influential family I know to myself.

Their richest is uncountable, the money they spend every second counts hundreds of billions, the family connection to every government shows how powerful the family is. Nobody can ever replace them, even if I wanted too. It will never be enough, plus replacing them is not a good idea. It will just be a pain in the ass.

Overpowering everything as if you're a God yourself? Oh, fuck! I never wanted to be like that. I'm contented with what I have right now, s _ingle, and always ready to mingle_. Just say my name, louder and harder. I'll be just a call away.

"I heard he'll pass the company to the heir" _Heir?_ I arched my eyebrow as I took a glance at Terushima who sipped from his glass and looking at the center stage intently.

"Heir? What do you mean?" I asked. I always think that curiosity kills a cat, even virginity can be revoked.

“Sugawa Koushi, a very God-like young lad, taking up Civil Engineering, the fourth grandson among the eight, Kagami's favorite" Kairos explained as a smirked formed onto his face, my eyebrows suddenly formed a bridge. How come he knows this? I was about to ask him when I was interrupted by this sudden calling of a familiar name I heard seconds ago.

“Let us all welcome, Mr. Sugawara Koushi. The heir to Grand Viridian Pastures Hotel” The crowd was in awe as soon as he stood in front of everyone on the center stage. There was something about Sugawara Koushi that drew people to him. I guess it didn't hurt that he was a good looking young lad, but it was more than that. He was quiet, but not out of painful shyness. It was a reservedness, like a conscious choice to observe the lie of the land before he got involved. Just by observing the way he talks to the people who surround him, I suddenly felt something I should never feel.

_Lust._

Lust lingering over. Lusting over a young lad, I heaved a deep sigh taking my eyes off from him but I can't. As if I'm glued to his surreal beauty.

I smirked to myself as I licked my lips drinking my champagne into one sip. Staring at him smiling at those bunch of predators wants me to punch their faces so hard.

I shook my head and head my way out of this hall, for I know to myself I can't control this ragging anger of mine.

Sugawara Koushi, a young lad who can make a man go crazy and be filled with lust using his smiles only. Oh, fuck it!

I took one more glance at the party hall and to my surprise, he was walking his way out. I looked at him with a puzzled look as he sat on the grass without hesitation. Is he a kid? 

I found myself walking to him with both of my hands in my pocket.

I suddenly offered my hand in front of him, and he shifted his gaze to me looking at me intently.

"Thank you." He said as he grabs my hand and was about to let go when I pulled him, lifting his head because I am taller than him.

His eyes widened as I moved my face closer and closer to him, the tip of his nose touches mine, inhaling his sweet scent that is addictive.

" _My naive, Suga._ One day, I shall own you without prior notice. "

"So be ready for the wrath of Miya Osamu. For the gates of hell shall be wide open for those who will touch nor talk to you. Possessiveness is placed next to my name" I warned him as I kissed him under the moonlight, changing his whole life forever.


End file.
